Observing Starboard Observation
by SerineCeline
Summary: Morinth and Male Shepard, NSFW, quite a lot of rough smex and things, the name's pretty terrible but it'll be alright. Enjoy anywho. One shot at the moment, might find a way to carry it on another time.


_A/N: Hey ya'll, thought I'd drop a Morinth one-shot, since there aren't really any, It isn't really romance, but it had smex in, so I didn't really know what other category to put it in. And a quick warning; this has un-consensual sex in it. Hope you enjoy regardless._

Observing Starboard Observation.

Logan Shepard straightened his uniform and pulled a cigarette from a pack in his pocket as he stepped onto the third floor crew deck of the Normandy SR-2. He hung a right and headed toward Starboard Observation. He ran a hand through his blonde, messy, short hair; before pulling a lighter from his pocket and lighting the cigarette. The door slid open and he stepped in. Stars danced passed out of the window. He stepped forward to it, staring out at the mostly empty void that is space; as he took a long drag of his smoke. The Asari was sat on the corner couch, in her usual off-duty black leather suit. She was staring at him avidly; watching the paper of the cigarette burn down as he sucked it in. He turned to face the Ardat-Yakshi.

"Hello Shepard." She said with a smile.

Shepard ran one hand through his hair again, as he took the cigarette from his mouth and blew out a long trail of smoke. "Morinth." He nodded his head to her.

"What can I do for you Shepard?" The Asari sat forward slightly.

Logan took another drag of his smoke. "I've been thinking about what you said."

She leaned forward in anticipation. "Oh?"

"You really believe I'll be okay?" He took another hard drag.

"You have the Prothean cipher in your head. You died and came back. There's no one like you." She said, her voice dripping with seduction. "You and I can share something so intense, so deep that it will change your life."

Shepard stood for a minute, his mind going over everything; he always had a plan to back out if he thought it would be dangerous...

Morinth sensed his hesitation. "I want you to feel every nerve in your body pulsing with pleasure. I want you to feel the ecstasy that Nef and the others felt, but survive."

Logan stubbed the cigarette out on the window and dropped it onto the floor. "Morinth, I can't deny how much I want you."

She sat further forward, uncrossing her legs. "Do you really mean it? You'll be with me?"

"I will." He moved forward so he was stood just a foot in front of her.

"Come here, Shepard." She stood up and quickly closed the distance between them. She swayed her hips seductively at him as his hand gently held hers. He tilted his head and unzipped the top of her suit, leaving her neck unprotected; before biting at the flesh and sucking the skin. "Embrace eternity." She stepped back, her eyes turned black.

Shepard felt the push on his mind, he had felt it with other Asari, but this was different, it was too strong; deadly even. He quickly brought the back of his right hand across her face in a powerful slap. She staggered back, obviously unsuspecting of the attack. He grabbed her under the chin and tilted her head back. "You knew that would kill me!" He snarled.

"Shepard—I."

Logan pulled the arm back that was holding her, before throwing her across the room, into the window.

Morinth slammed into the window with her back, she began to fall forwards but Shepard had already reached her, grabbing her neck this time. Her body glowed a brilliant blue as she sent a biotic impulse out of her body, sending Shepard sprawling back. "Do you really want to do this? Just leave!" She shouted.

"Ohhh no." Shepard chuckled. Biotic power rippled across his body as he charged back toward her, powerfully slamming her into the window again. She grunted as she connected with the thick glass. "You tried to kill me; I don't take kindly to people trying to kill me." He grabbed her face in his large hand, his thumb on one cheek and his fingers on the other. He twisted her face, squashing her right cheek against the window.

"Shepard!" She writhed against his hand, lashing out at him with her feet. Sure she had been in dangerous situations before. But Shepard was the deadliest man she had ever met.

"Now..." Logan reached behind him, into his back pocket. He pulled out a long, thin, cylindrical injector. "This'll soften you up, keep you nice and docile." His voice laced with cruelty. He jammed it into her soft, unguarded neck. She winced and hissed as the needle punctured her soft skin. He grinned to himself as he pushed the button on the end of the injector, sending its contents flooding directly into her blood stream. Mordin had described it as an 'All round retarder' after Shepard had asked for something strong to help him relax.

Morinth sighed, almost peacefully as the drug began to take its effect. Her mind numbed and her body relaxed, she was hardly in a state to speak by the time the drug had fully taken effect, never mind ward the man off.

He smiled once he saw her dazed state. He kept his palm pushing hard against her left cheek, keeping her right crushed against the window. His other hand dropped the injector and reached for the zipper of her outfit. He pulled the piece of metal down to her naval; before pulling the form clinging leather from her shoulders. The suit slid down her arms and hung around her hips. "My, my, my..." Shepard mused. The Asari had the most beautiful body he had ever seen, bountiful hips, a trim waist and luscious thighs, her buxom chest topped it all off perfectly. He twisted her head back around so that he could look at her face. Her large eyes had glazed over and her breathing was normal, but her facial expression revealed what she really thought. Shepard squeezed her neck, crushing at her windpipe. He put his face next to where ears would be on a Human, and whispered. "Tell me you're going to enjoy this."

Morinth didn't answer, whether it be her not registering it due to the drugs, or a last ditch attempt at defiance.

Shepard didn't care. He slapped her with his other hand, before squeezing harder at her neck. He could feel her Adam's apple being pushed to the back of her throat. "Tell me..." He pulled her head forward and slammed it back into the glass, eliciting a cry from her. "You're going..." He repeated the action. "To enjoy this." He didn't care if he hurt her, he was going to kill her, and then claim the bounty that was on her head.

Morinth choked. Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

Shepard watched her lips moving and smiled, a predatory grin. "Good." Logan was rather happy with himself, one of the most powerful Asari, and biotics in the galaxy, brought to his heel so easily. She would be dead, and he would be a few million credits better off within the next few hours. He bit at her neck, slightly higher than where he injected, his canines easily puncturing her soft, supple flesh. The Asari gasped softly, it wasn't exactly a pained noise. Shepard laughed and turned her face back into the glass, her hands pawed weakly at him as his unoccupied hand grabbed at her suit and pulled it down further, once passed her beautiful thighs it dropped effortlessly; piling up around her ankles. Shepard whistled to himself as he stepped back, letting go of Morinth for the first time, she stayed where she was though, her face pushing against the only thing separating her from the void. She didn't want to see his cocky face.

"What have you been hiding Morinth?" Shepard laughed. The Asari didn't wear anything under her suit, there was no need; it clung to her form so tightly that it held everything in place perfectly, she considered anything else to be an inconvenience. Especially when she expected to be safe in the confines of the ship.

Logan advanced on her again, biting back at her neck while fumbling with her beyond ample bust. He squeezed at her right breast while biting deeply into the opposite side of her neck. He licked the traces of purple blood that slowly trickled from her neck.

The Asari gasped when he pinched her nipple. She mentally slapped herself, any indication of pain was a victory to him, she tried to stay quiet, but the drug had dulled the ability to control herself. It had taken extreme concentration trying to push him away as he had easily pulled her suit down. She felt ashamed of herself, she was the pinnacle of Asari evolution, she had been the hunter for almost four centuries, and now if all boiled down to this...A needle and the wills of one very dangerous man. She wanted to resist, but the narcotic was strong enough to knock out a Krogan. It was almost impossible to stay awake by now, but why stay awake? Would it not be better to sleep so that she didn't have to experience this? No...If she slept she was as good as dead, the only chance of surviving was to...Stay awake. A sudden thought dawned on her, this was the first time she had felt fear since she had killed her first partner, even when her mother tracked her down she was not scared, she knew that Shepard would take her, over Samara...

Shepard could see she was thinking, he could see that she was scared. He grinned as his hand reached down to the button of his pants. The pulled it through the ring and yanked the zip down, before dropping them, along with his boxer shorts, around his ankles. He grasped his cock and gave it a long pull before smiling and whispering to Morinth. "Looks like someone's happy to see you, Morinth."

The Asari's eye that wasn't squashed against the window begrudgingly looked down. Goddess! It was huge! Her eye shot up and Shepard laughed like a mad man.

"Go on, give it a touch, don't be shy." He violently grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his erect member. "There we go." He pulled her hand up and down over his cock.

Morinth thought to herself as Shepard forced her to pump his muscle. She had never actually had sexual contact too many times before. Usually her 'partner' would die before any of that was necessary, his cock was hot to the touch, and moist at the tip, he groaned lightly as he moved her hand to the base, and back to the tip.

"That'll do I think Morinth, no need to get ahead of ourselves now is there?" He chuckled as he released her hand, and she brought it back to her side quickly. "Now, that was the appetiser; time for the main course." He cackled. His hand slid down her naval, along her smooth, hairless groin; and to her core. He spread the lips apart with a finger on either side, looking at the dark purple inside. "Hmm...You know what?" He removed the hand and grabbed her face, turning it back to him. He smiled at her, squeezing her cheeks until he felt his thumb and index finger touch her cheek bones. He wrapped his free arm under her thigh, and brought it up to a high angle, spreading her pussy lips wide. He then spent a moment lining his cock up with her perfect, purple folds. His attention turned back to her face as he pushed himself into her. She grunted and hissed at the unwelcomed intrusion, her eyes wide in pain. She was dry when he entered her, which made it uncomfortable for the both of them; Shepard was sure he would manage though. He was slow as he buried himself fully in her, which was a surprise she thought. What he did next was what she was expecting, he pulled almost all the way out and rammed back into her in one powerful thrust. She bounced off the window slightly, almost falling forward, her breasts pushed into Shepard as she overbalanced on the one leg she was stood on. "You have such nice tits, Morinth." He mused; before lifting her leg up to a higher angle, so that her foot was another head above her actual head. He leaned forward, pressing weight onto her. He slid his hand up her thigh, over her leg and to her ankle, where he pinned it to the window with his strong grip. He pulled back out, and thrust back in again. Enjoying the expression on the aliens face. "I'm thinking Morinth...You're so tight because you haven't actually had sex too many times have you?" He drove into her again, her hands flattened against the glass and pushed her up slightly. "It's like a vice in there. A warm, beautiful vice." He pounded at her again. They both grunted this time. "What was that?"

Morinth huffed and turned her face back to the window. Shepard growled and slammed into her at a terrifying speed and pace. She wanted to scream, she could feel it building in her. Shepard laughed again as he saw her trying to hold the pain in. He grabbed a breast and brought it to his mouth, biting down on her nipple, hard. The scream erupted from her before she even noticed. It echoed around the room, lingering long after it had left her mouth. She grunted with every thrust, as did he. Hers in pain, his in pleasure. He let her leg go and pulled out of her. _Is it over?_ The Asari thought. Shepard grabbed her hand and put it behind her own back, before twisting it and pushing it higher, forcing her to lean forward, lest he break her arm. He turned her around, using her arm as a pivot, he held the arm in place and pushed her against the window, before ramming back into her from behind.

The Asari stared at the window, she could see her own pained expression, her breasts moving forward and back with each thrust. The man behind her; grunting and groaning.

"Close your eyes and I'll kill you." He said between his moans. He was going to make her watch...She deserved no better, she was going to kill him after all.

Morinth felt sick, it was bad enough before, but now he was forcing her to watch as he raped her. Maybe she did deserve it...Maybe she did deserve to die. She probably deserved a lot worse in reality. She had killed thousands of innocents, most of whom had thought they had found somebody to love.

Shepard moaned behind her. "You enjoying this as much as I am?" He asked as he slammed into her again. He was relentless with his assault, it was the least he could do to her. She had naturally moistened by now, so it was no trouble for Shepard to keep up the pace and ferocity. She yelped out with every thrust, more like the sounds of an animal than anything else. The angle and deepness he was hitting would be touching the erogenous spot in a Human woman making them orgasm within minutes. He guessed Asari physiology was a lot more different than he had initially thought.

The way Shepard was fucking her felt strange to the Asari, of course it had hurt at first, it still ached; and every so often a spike of pain would cause her to yelp out, but after a while it didn't hurt too much...If anything it was the opposite. Her free hand moved up the glass, trying to grasp at it for purchase. She balled her hand into a fist and slammed it into the window. "Mmmmmmmm..." It came out without her noticing. It was a long and low pitched throaty groan, but a pleasured groan nonetheless.

Shepard suddenly stopped and looked at her. "What the fuck was that?" He pulled back and slammed into her as hard as he could, bringing his spare hand down onto her ass.

"Yessssssss..." She groaned again. Her eyes rolling slightly. She had never experienced a so called 'orgasm', the few times she had penetration were brought to a swift end with her bonding with the mate. A pressure slowly pushed at the pit of her stomach.

He slapped her ass again, turning the pale blue skin a harsh red. She yelped this time. "That's more like it." He twisted her arm further up her back, forcing her to bend down more; before ploughing back into her again.

The slap had hurt and she was sure that it would leave a mark, but the pain was pleasure at the same time. Her arm was really straining as he moved it further up, almost pushing her into an upside down V shape. What he didn't seem to realise though, was that the angle allowed for even deeper penetration, he was leaning on her slightly now, thrusting his hips in and out, pushing her down even more with each movement. The position she ended up in was awkward for her, her shoulders were against the window, while her head chin had been forced to tuck into her chest; so that she was looking back up at Shepard's cock mercilessly pounding into her sopping core. She had gone from watching her facial expressions, to literally watching herself get fucked silly. She was amazed at how he managed to fit his whole length in her tight pussy; she saw it bulge under her trim stomach when he buried himself in her. Her juices were flowing freely from her now, dripping nonstop onto the floor, whenever he moved in they build up, and then pour out when he moved out.

John shuddered as he continued pounding at her, all he could see now was her ass, and her back, she was still moaning and crying out, which he would silence with a powerful slap on her ass every now and then. He was about to silence her again when she screamed, he saw her quiver and she clamped down on him, making it almost unbearable to move. He couldn't believe it, he was supposedly raping her...and she had cum.

Orgasm wasn't like anything Morinth had ever experienced, she had expected it to be the same as when she bonded with people, but it was different...Very different. Her bond was different, her body exploded in pleasure as every nerve overloaded, killing her bond mate. There was no build up, just a powerful explosion, and it was over almost as soon as it had started. Orgasm was a long build up of pleasure, as it crested and waned, before becoming almost too much to bear, and then it hit her like a bus. Her body convulsed and she screamed; she couldn't contain it, she felt her canal squeeze down around Shepard, he inhaled sharply as she did so. As the vice grip loosed on him he slowly started to move inside her again.

"You're a dirty slut; you're not supposed to be enjoying this." He brought his hand down in a full arc onto her ass, making her backside write in pleasure. Shepard felt quite pleased with himself, he felt victorious. She came, by in his opinion, a complete accident. He knew she wanted more, she needed more.

"More!" She yelped.

"Do you like that?" He asked, spanking her again.

"Y-Yes, harder!"

He slapped her rear again and the Asari bucked into him, he had let go of her arm long ago, and she grasped along the floor for something, anything to squeeze and find purchase on; she moved her hands across her body and grabbed at her chest, a breast in each hand, she squeezed hard and arched her back inwards, falling and collapsing. "I'm so close." She gasped.

Shepard could feel himself getting closer. He had planned on spending a lot longer with the alien, but now that she was enjoying it there wasn't too much point in prolonging it.

"Goddess! Don't stop!" She squeezed her nails harder into her breasts, almost drawing blood. Her whole body stiffened for a short second, before exploding again, she writhed and bucked, screaming out as the spasms wracked her body, before collapsing into a shuddering, mewling heap on the floor.

"Where the fuck are you going!" Shepard shouted, he dropped onto his knees and grabbed her face, forcing her lips around his cock. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled it forward, and backwards. He began to groan quietly and grabbed her hand; she was too fucked up at the moment to know what was happening. He wrapped her hand around his member and made her jerk him. A few strokes later and he came, his cock jerked as his seed shot onto Morinth's face, almost covering it in the white fluid, she didn't take the slightest bit of notice as a shot landed across two of six of the folded waves of skin on her head, as the last of it dripped from the tip into her mouth and she swallowed, he sighed and stared at her. "Now what am I going to do with you?" He moved backwards and rummaged around in his pants that were sprawled across the floor, he pulled a cigarette out and lit it, before taking a long 'well earned' drag.

The Asari was coming down from the effects of the narcotics in her veins, and the aftershocks of her cumming so hard were slowly 'shuddering' to a halt. She stared at him for a minute, as he just nonchalantly sat smoking his cigarette. She took a deep breath and finally spoke up. "How about we just call it quits? I'll leave next time we dock, and you'll never see me again..."

Shepard sat for a while, considering. "Hmm..." He cocked his eye. "I really don't know..." He grabbed his pants and moved closer to her. "If we could make this a regular occurrence, and as long as you don't try to kill me again...You could stay."

"I couldn't promise anything Shepard." She said with a smile, but he could tell she was half serious.

Logan reached his hand out to stroke her face, but thought better of it when he remembered it was covered in his seed. "Cigarette?" He asked.

"I...Don't really smoke, but I'll go for one."

He fumbled around in his pocket before pulling out a smoke, and handing it to her.

"Light?"

"Oh yeah." Shepard took another drag of his cigarette before going back into his pocket. Morinth was just sitting up into a better position as Shepard rammed another injector into her neck.

Her eyes closed for a few seconds before they opened again, she looked as though she didn't have a clue where she was. "Why?..." She asked dopily.

"Because." He took another drag of his smoke. "I can't trust you." He took another drag and stubbed it out against her arm, leaving a small burn. "Now..." He stood up. "How about we go another round?"

"I..." Morinth looked confused. "Another round? What?..."

Shepard literally picked her up and threw her into the corner, she impacted with a loud bang and a gasp as the air left her lungs. She just stared at him through puppy dog eyes. He grabbed her, pushed her face into the bottom corner and lifted her legs up, before folding them over, so that they were spread apart, almost touching her head. She cried out, feeling like she was being twisted into a pretzel. He stood over her, directly above her core, which was facing straight into the air. His cock had hardened again and he grasped it while staring down at her. "You know what?...Fuck it." He said. Her ass cheeks were spread wide, and he thought it was an open invitation, he aimed his cock down, and pushed hard against her anal opening, she didn't make a noise, she was too high to notice. As he strained harder for entry the Asari's eyes shot wide and she released a shrill scream as he finally forced his way into her. Logan hissed as he buried himself fully in her. "Fuck..." He muttered. He stayed where he was for a good minute, waiting for the adjustment so that he could move faster.

Morinth's body was screaming in pain, it burned, and almost felt like something was tearing; her eyes welled up with tears. She couldn't believe that she was almost crying...She blinked the tears back and gritted her teeth as the man above her started slowly picking up speed, pumping into her from tip to base.

Shepard pushed down again, stronger this time though, ramming his cock straight into her, her sharp cries made him know he was doing something right. Her ass slowly opened up more, sheathing his length easier, he groaned as he buried himself into her. He balled his hand into a fist and slowly pushed it into the Asari's 'azure'.

"Ackk!" She shouted as he began to fist her harder. Her mind was mostly numb but her body could feel everything, both her anal and vaginal walls being uncomfortably forced to widen so that they could accompany the man. He began moving faster, his groans becoming louder, before he pulled his fist out, spread her legs wider and stilled above her, his cock completely sheathed in her ass. She felt his muscle attempt to jerk as he shot his seed deep into her ass. He shuddered and sighed loudly as she felt the last spurt empty into her.

Logan waited until he had softened and pulled out of her almost gaping asshole. He fell back onto the floor and laughed to himself.

Morinth unravelled from the painful position she was in, and lay in the corner of the room, staring at the floor.

Shepard stood up and got donned his pants. He walked up to Morinth and stared at her. "Look at me..." He said. "Morinth! Look at me!"

Morinth breathed deeply. _This is it..._She thought. She slowly looked up and stared straight into the man's eyes, all traces of emotions removed from her own. They stared for a while before a boot slammed into her face, knocking the senses out of her, and the world turned to black.

XxX

Morinth was surprised when she awoke, she had expected to be dead, her body ached and her mind raced, she brought a hand up to her head. She slowly crawled to the window and looked at her reflection. A huge bruise was blossoming around her eye, and her face was caked in a thick white fluid. _Disgusting..._She reached out and grabbed her leather suit, before wiping the semen from her face. She froze and dropped it when she noticed Shepard was sat on the couch, staring at the back of her, his M-6 Carnifex 'hand cannon' hanging loosely in his hand. _Ah, so he went to get his weapon..._

Shepard stood up and motioned to her with it. "Kneel." He said, his voice firm and authoritative.

She sighed and turned to face him. "Good luck with the Reapers, Shepard." She kneeled and turned back, facing the window. His reflection stood and strode over to her; he stood directly behind her, before checking his weapon.

"You should consider yourself lucky you won't live to see them." He snidely commented.

"Hmmph."

He brought the heavy pistol up to the back of her head, leaving it a mere inch from her skin. "Find peace in the embrace of _your_ Gods."

Morinth saw his reflection squeeze the trigger.

_A/N: Now, that was a bit of a strange one to write, slightly uncomfortable, but it's one of the only ways Morinth can be written really, she doesn't seem like the lovey dovey type. Hope you enjoyed that as much as you could on that subject =/ If you have the time, leave some constructive feedback please __ Or ideas, I am open to suggestions for stories. Thanks for your time, and watch out for more._


End file.
